


The Devils of Salem

by SnowWhite249172



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Planned Trilogy, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhite249172/pseuds/SnowWhite249172
Summary: Grace Webb to an outsider was a typical 17 year old girl living in Salem, Massachusetts during the late 17th century. However to only very few people, including close friends Charlotte and Daniel Griffin, and Arlene Bennett, she possesses magical abilities to affect the world around her. Her Secret soon comes into conflict when accusations of witchcraft soon begin to overtake the town.Now she must navigate through one of the biggest challenges of her life, as she now must question everything she's ever been taught.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is near and dear to my heart, i've failed multiple times trying to get this out there, but now I've finally gotten the courage to try once again. If Description isn't enough, this is a prequel that takes place before the main story in the vampire diaries universe, with only small appearance from our favorite original family. This is part 1 of a trilogy that i have planned, with the first 2 stories eventually leading into present day. So please be leave comments and Kudos and let me know what you think of the story so far.

**January 1675**  
In a two-story house near the outskirts of Salem a young woman by the name of Fanny was currently giving birth to her and her husband Jacob's first child. Inside the room with her was Rebecca Nurse, who had gone through this 8 times and helped many women in the village deliver their children.

"You must push dear" Rebecca commanded.

"I-I a-am P-Pushing" Fanny said as she pushed.

"I see the head. Just one more big push and it will be all over" Rebecca said.

Fanny gave one more big push and screamed the loudest that she had since she went into labor earlier that afternoon.

Outside the room, Jacob Webb was pacing back and forth ever mummering prayers to god that his wife and child would be ok. Hearing his wife's screaming in pain was difficult to listen to, but he was determined to be there for her when the child was finally born. Suddenly to his surprise the screaming stopped and was soon replaced by the sound of a wailing child.

"Thank you, lord," he said sighing in relief.

After a few minutes, Rebecca Nurse came out of the room

"Tell me is my wife and child alright, Rebecca" Jacob asks.

Rebecca just smiled at him and said "Your wife and daughter are doing just fine.

"Daughter?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, a little girl. You may go in now to see both of them" Rebecca said stepping away.

After Rebecca left to go downstairs to clean herself up, Jacob just stood there. He must admit he was a little surprised, he assumed his first born would be a son to carry on the family name, but he supposed that god himself wanted him to have a daughter instead of a son. Jacob slowly walked into the room and saw his wife smiling down at the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. Fanny looked up to her approaching husband.

Fanny just smiled at him and said, "I know it's not the son you wanted, but she's beautiful and she's got your eyes."

Jacob walked over so he could get a better look at the child. Fanny adjusted the baby in her arms for Jacob to see. Jacob was surprised to see that the child did indeed inherit his dark brown eyes.

"Would you like to hold her" Fanny asked.

Before Jacob could reply, Fanny already was pushing the baby towards him. Jacob slowly lifted the baby in his arms and held her close to his chest. The baby looked up at her father and smiled at him. Jacob smiled at this action. He now knew it didn't matter if she was a boy or not, this was his child now regardless of the gender. He knew he would protect his little girl with his life and when the time came for her to start courting, he would not make it easy on any boy.

"What do you think we should name her" Fanny asked.

Jacob studied the infant for a moment before he finally decided.

"I want to name her Grace" Jacob said.

"Why Grace?" Fanny asked.

Jacob just smiled at his infant daughter and said "Because Grace means God's favor, and this child is god's gift to us."

As Jacob continued to pay attention to the baby, Fanny couldn't help but worry about her little Grace. Fanny knew Grace had inherited her magical abilities, just from a simple kick in the womb. She worried that when Grace's magical abilities would eventually develop in childhood, Jacob would see. Jacob knew nothing of her family's history in witchcraft and she was determined to keep it that way because of her husband's devotion to god and what he believes to be the devil's work. She wasn't going to keep her family's legacy hidden from her daughter, no Fanny was proud of her heritage and wanted Grace to be too. It was going to be a very tricky situation indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first official chapter of the Devils of Salem. First chapter is kinda short, but it will get longer I promise. Next chapter will be out within a week, so please continue to leave Kudos and comments. All the support is appreciated.

February 1692- Present Day

The sun slowly rose over the town of Salem, and already people were up and getting ready for the day. In one house with stones serving as a gate, a young girl of 17 years of age named Grace was getting ready for the day.

"Grace breakfast is almost ready" her mother called from outside her door. 

"Alright I will be down shortly mother" Grace said as she finished putting some of her long wavy dark hair in a bun while letting the rest of it down.

After adjusting her black dress, Grace headed downstairs to join the rest of her family. 

The Webb family sits together holding hands, having their daily morning prayer before they eat.

Jacob began with the morning prayers "Heavenly father, thank you for blessing this meal and protecting our family from the devil through the night as we slept. I pray that you continue to guide us every day, in the lord's name amen"

"Amen" Grace and Fanny followed before they started to eat.

"Dear, did Grace tell you she found employment with Rebecca Nurse" Fanny asked starting off the conversation.

"No when did this happen?" he asked with a bit of surprise.

"A few days ago, while you were away in the neighboring town, Rebecca hired Charlotte and me to help her around her house" Grace said with a small smile.

"God bless that women's soul. Living as long as she has, she needs all the help she can get around the house" her mother said.

"This is indeed good news. Grace is finally making the transition into adulthood" her father said with a hint of pride.

Fanny agreed with her husband and playfully teased her daughter by saying "Yes indeed. I suppose the next step will be marriage".

"Mother" Grace said in shock. 

Her father just smirked and said "Fanny, you know she's still a young girl. I would think by her next birthday she should be ready for marriage."

"Well at least working for Rebecca will give you more experience on how to take care of a household" Fanny pointed out.

"When do you start" Jacob asked.

"Today after services are over, Charlotte and I will walk over with her to her home" Grace informed them.

Jacob quickly got up out of his seat after realizing what time it was. "I didn't realize how late it was getting, we must hurry services begin in an hour".

Fanny herself also got up and look towards Grace "Come on dear let's hurry and clean up".

Jacob went out and got the horses and the wagon ready as Grace and Fanny finished cleaning up.

"I did not realize we slept in so late. What would all the other ministries think of me" Jacob said as soon as he finished helping Fanny and Grace into the wagon

"Father, it happens to the best of people who work diligently" Grace said rolling her eyes over how worried he was over being late.

Fanny looked at her husband and said "She's right dear, now I would suggest going if you want to make it to services on time, what would the towns people think of their own pastor being late to services"

"I would rather not find out" he said with a smirk.

Grace's POV  
Soon we came upon the church, where most of the town was starting to arrive. Father quickly stopped the wagon and tied up the horses, before coming over to help Mother and I out of the wagon. 

As I stepped out of the wagon, I saw Reverend Samuel Parris making his way towards us. My opinion of our Reverend was not a favorable one at all, the man displayed a certain arrogance that did not sit well with me, and I knew my mother felt the same way. However, we could not rely this opinion to father since he holds the Reverend in high regards due to his position.

"Jacob Webb there you are, I was afraid you had taken ill" he said as him and my father shook hands.

"It was a late morning I'm afraid, I'm just glad we made it on time" Father said. 

Reverend Parris then turned to my mother and I and kissed both of our hands as custom and said, "As always, it's very nice to see your beautiful family again".

"Always a pleasure Reverend" Mother said giving him a slight bow and I quickly followed as well.

"By the way Reverend, have the new additions to the church been bought yet" Father asked.

"Yes, that's what I need to discuss with you in private if you may" he asked.

Father gave my mother and I a quick kiss on the cheek before following Reverend Parris.

As soon as they were far enough, I said to my mother "I still do not know how you show patience to that man, mother. I barely have the tolerance for the Reverend when we are in the same room."

Mother just smirked and said "All in good practice dear. Though I do wish your father would stop investing so much money into the reverend's silly plans for the church. Now Reverend Parris wants to buy gold candlesticks for the meeting houses and new vessels for the sacraments."

"It is fortunate that we are financially secure" I commented knowing that we will not be affected too much be these taxes being proposed by the church.

"Still though, all those other hard-working people who are not as lucky as we are. Their money is being wasted in Reverend Parris's silly plans for the church, when it should be used on more important matters" Mother said with a degree of irritation in her voice.

"I quite agree with you on that matter" the recognizable voice of Theodore Griffin otherwise known as Ted to most called out.

Mr. Griffin and my mother both grew up together in England since their families have been allied to each other for centuries and they even migrated to the colonies around the same time as each other. Truth be told many wonder why my mother chose to marry a human instead of into the Griffin family where their magic would have become much stronger with their union. Most of my mother's relatives, including her own parents, have disowned her because she married my father instead of another witch like herself.

Walking alongside Mr. Griffin was his 18-year-old daughter and my best friend Charlotte. It was only natural since our parents were such great friends, that we would spend much of our childhood together alongside her older brother Daniel. 

Mother shook Mr. Griffin's hand and asked, "Ted my dear old friend how are you"?

"I'm doing great, I'm sure you've heard the news of our girls finding employment" he said gesturing to us. 

"I did, I must say it is hard to watch our girls grow into young women and before you know it marriage" Mother exclaimed.

"Mother not this again" I said groaning a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh, dear you know I'm just teasing you" she said.

"Please if it was only that easy for me. You know how my children are, being promiscuous with every boy and girl in town" Mr. Griffin said which in turn caused me to smile and holding in my laugh.

"You know us so well father" Charlotte said in a playful tone.

Suddenly the church bells began to ring signaling that there was only 5 minutes until the service began

Mr. Griffin turned to Charlotte and I and said "Girls why don't you go inside and save us a seat; Fanny and I will be in shortly."

As we started walking into the church, I put one of my hands over my face from sheer embarrassment of my mother. It seems all she wants to talk about is marriage.

"Why must our families feel the need to constantly humiliate us so" I asked Charlotte.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and replied, "It is their job as parents embarrass us at every turn and being so domineering".

We couldn't help but break into laughter as we headed towards the front of the church to take our seats. As we made our way to the front, I happened to notice the Griffins "Slave" Arlene Bennett sitting in the back with all the other slaves, but her back was sitting against the wall and looked to be in a great amount of pain. Before I could inquire Charlotte about it, her mother Carol had approached us. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, that each of her kids inherited from her.

"Have you seen your father, it's not like him to be late" she asked.

"He is outside talking to Fanny" Charlotte said gesturing towards the door.

Her face went hard and looked furious. She made it no secret that she did not at all approve of the friendship between her husband and my mother.

"Girls go take your seats" She commanded as she made her way towards the door.

"Your mother looks absolutely furious" I commented as we sat down.

Charlotte just shrugged and said, "She is a very jealous woman, if my father doesn't give her the attention she wants, she goes into one of her tantrums".

I smirked and leaned a little closer to her and said, "Well I see where Daniel and you get it from". 

Charlotte did a small gasp and said, "We are not that bad".

"You and your brother must have flirted with almost every guy and girl in this town, see look" I said pointing to where Daniel was seen talking and laughing with a girl named Mary to prove my point.

"Ok I agree with you about Daniel, but I haven't flirted with every guy in the village. You know the farm boy Christian Davis who lives near Rebecca Nurse near the outskirts of town, I have not flirted with him because I know he likes you" Charlotte said.

"He does not" I said, in disbelief.

"I have seen the ways he looks at you, when you're not looking. He is glancing at you right now, look if you don't believe me" she said.

I looked over and spotted Christian on the other side of the church and true to Charlotte's word he was looking over at me with this weird expression. He quickly turned around when he saw me looking his way.

"I told you" Charlotte said nudging me with a smile, when I turned my head away.

I just shook my head and said "It does not mean anything he was just probably looking around until services begin"

Christian Davis was the only son of Mark Davis, whose family has owned their particular piece of land for a few generations now. Besides helping out on the farm, he can usually be seen doing other errands around the town. I have had only a couple of conversations with him, and from what I can gather he seems like a sweet boy. I really can’t see how I could leave such an impression on him; I mean I’m defiantly not what our town would consider the ideal candidate for a wife.

Before Charlotte could say anymore, my father had come out into the center.

"If everyone may be seated" he commanded. 

Normal POV  
For the next few hours Jacob was discussing God's mission and what roles they had in it. Then he went on to talk about the devil.

"The Devil is our most powerful enemy, here on earth. While he may not be physically among us, he's been known to cohort with witches. Witches are just as powerful as the devil, they take over your souls and bodies and make you a pawn of the devil" he lectured to the listeners.

Suddenly 9-year-old Betty Parris jumped up and started waving her arms while she screamed "WE'RE ALL DAMNED TO HELL"

Her father Rev. Parris slapped her and yelled "BETTY STOP IT".

Betty turns her head around and starts to bark like a dog. Then suddenly Betty fell into the middle of the floor, and suddenly her arms and legs were twisting in such a way than it would make anyone sick. People were already up out of their seats and screaming as they watched, while others ran out of the church. Suddenly Betty's head did a 180 before finally she stopped and was laying on the floor unconscious.

Jacob ran towards Betty while screaming at everyone to exit the church immediately.

“LEAVE NOW”

Everyone who was left quickly ran for the doors, including Fanny and Grace and The Griffin family. As everyone was leaving, Arlene who was still standing had a sly smile on her face as she watched everything unfold.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2 and as promised much longer than the first. Our favorite original family gets a little mention in this chapter, but won't appear quite yet. Not much else to say, except thank you to everyone who has read this story so far it truly does mean a lot.

Grace's POV  
Charlotte and I ended up back at the church once everyone else had left after the scene inside the church. We weren't' sure if we would still be going with her to her house today after what happened with young Betty Parris. My mother ended up riding back home with Ted and his wife since my father will be dealing with this case for the rest of the day.

"So, what do you think happened with Betty Parris" I asked Charlotte as we sat on the benches outside the church.

"I know you’re thinking the same thing I am" she said looking at me knowingly as she kept her voice at a low level.

"Who could have done such a thing besides our families, there's no one else in town capable of doing such a thing" I said confused on who would want to hex a 9-year-old little girl.

"You're forgetting Arlene" Charlotte reminded me.

"Come now Charlotte, Arlene would never do such a thing to a child. Arlene loves children, she has never once indicated in the past 2 years of knowing her otherwise" I said, just a little offended that she would suggest Arlene.

Just like our families, Arlene comes from a powerful family of Bennett witches. However, due to her skin color she has been forced to pretend to be the Griffin's slave to have a place to stay. Arlene has always been sweet and gentle, and I consider her a great confidant to have.

"I only suggest Arlene because the other night, the Reverend whipped her for giving him attitude when she was running errands for my mother. Of course, I can’t be certain either because there’s always the possibility of another witch lurking about" Charlotte explained.

Before I could reply, the church doors opened and out came Rev. Samuel Parris with his 12-year-old niece Abigail and Betty who was in his arms.

Following them out was father, who quickly walked over to us.

I quickly sat up from the bench as father approached

"Grace where is your mother" he asked, looking around for her.

"At home by now, she got a ride from the Griffins, she figured you would be late coming home" I replied.

"She figured correct; I must accompany the Rev. back to his house for further examination of his daughter. Both of you promise me to take extreme caution, do not let your guard down for anything, devilry is at foot here” he said as looked at us sternly.”

“Yes Father” I said, at the same time Charlotte replied

“Yes Sir”

He then quickly kisses my check before making his leave to fetch the horses, at the same time Rebecca stepped out of the church and made her way toward us.

"Girls I apologize for being so late”

Charlotte smiled at Rebecca “It's quite alright Rebecca we understand.”

“Of course,” I said in agreement.

“I am afraid I must also accompany the Reverend, so I'm afraid you girls will have to travel to my house unaccompanied. I will return as soon as I can." she informed us.

My face fell into a bit of shock “You still want us to go over to your house today after what happened.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes a bit before leaning in closer to us.

“Honestly, I believe the child is faking for unknown reason. She pretended to be unconscious, but I saw her eyes struggling to stay closed the entire time.”

It took everything I had not to sigh in relief, knowing this was some sort of prank by Betty and not another force involved.

"Rebecca we must hurry" Father called out.

"Once you get to my house, please start with the attic. Don’t worry about my husband he will be gone most of the day dealing with some business with lawyers." She said before heading off.  
Charlotte and I each gave each other a worried look, not knowing exactly how this will turn out.

Normal POV-Parris House

Rev. Samuel Parris quickly brought Betty up to her room and laid her down on her bed, with Jacob, Rebecca and Abigail following behind him.

"Rebecca please there must be something you can do" Rev. Parris pleaded.

Rebecca moves and sits on the bed next to Betty and starts to examine her, opening her eyes to see how dilated they are and then checking all her vital signs

"Reverend I can find nothing wrong with her, I say she'll wake up when she's ready to stop playing her games" she said getting up from her spot.

"Nothing physically at least, but we don't know about what's troubling the soul” Jacob said as he looked over the girl before turning to the Reverend. “

“Let me take a better look at Betty, I would suggest going into the other room with Rebecca and sending Abigail outside to play for a while" Jacob ordered as he moved over to Betty's side.

"TITUBA" Rev. Parris yelled. 

Rev. Parris' slave Tituba slowly enters the room and bows to her master.

"Yes sir" she replied.

"Take Abigail into town, while Jacob looks over Betty. And don't come back until late afternoon do you understand?" he commanded.

"Yes sir" she repeated as she grabbed Abigail's hand and lead her out.

After Tituba left, the Reverend and Rebecca Nurse quietly went into the other room so that Jacob could examine Betty in peace.

Grace's POV

“So, do you think what Rebecca said was true about Betty pretending to be unconscious” I asked Charlotte wondering what her opinion was as we made our way towards Rebecca’s house.

She looked in deep thought for a moment before answering.

“I could believe it, but the way Betty’s head turned makes me hesitant. I don’t believe any human could accomplish that on their own, especially that of a child.”

I remained silent, knowing Charlotte brought up a good point. I could only hope that this would die down fairly quickly.

Soon we came upon Rebecca’s house, and sure enough it was left unlocked. We headed upstairs towards the attic, where Rebecca wanted us to start. When we opened the door, we were surprised by the mess we saw, books and paper scattered everywhere and dust covering everywhere.

"This place is horrible" Charlotte said coughing after she removed a piece of cloth from one of the tables.

"It will take at least 2 or 3 days to get this whole place cleaned" I said covering my nose

Charlotte just smirked at me, and I knew it was a smirk that meant she had idea in her mind.

"If we do it the old fashion way that is, but if we use a little magic it will only take an hour at most" she said.

"Charlotte you know we can't risk it" I said, knowing that Rebecca can come home at any time or her husband and witness us.

Charlotte just huffed and said "Come on Grace, no one is here to see us"

"And what happens if Rebecca comes back and suspects something when we have her whole attic cleaned out" I asked her, trying to get her to think through this.

"At her age she will think it's because of our energy we possess. You really got to stop worrying so much Grace" Charlotte said with irritation in her voice

I just sighed at Charlotte and said, "Easy for you to say, both of your parents are witches and you have no need to hide your magic inside your own house, unlike me who has to constantly hide the fact because of my father".

"We shouldn't have to hide who we are" Charlotte said in a soft but firm voice.

I just sighed and said "I know, that's what my mother always tells me, but my father is a minister we both know what will happen if he finds out. I cannot help but wonder why mother chose a minister of all people to marry instead of another witch like herself".

"Love works in mysterious ways I suppose" was all Charlotte could say.

"I admit to being jealous of you and Daniel, being able to practice magic freely in safety of your own home. If I wanted to practice, I have to have my mother take us deep in the woods and put a protection barrier around us, and we hardly ever do that anymore" I admitted.

As I grew older, and became more independent, the more my mother would help my father at church or she would take odd jobs to help bring in some extra money. So, my training was relegated to once a week, twice if I am lucky. Though I can’t help, but wonder if that is truly the reason why.

Charlotte took my hand and smirked at me and said "Come on Grace let's use our magic to get this place clean, I mean Rebecca won't be back for a while and her husband is out as well. I mean you did you say you wanted to practice more, so consider me your new teacher."

After a short internal battle, I giggled and told Charlotte "Alright let's do it".

It can’t hurt anything, after all I was taught to be proud of my magical heritage.

We both closed our eyes and held our hands together and started to chant.

Phasmatos Tribum Mundus, Phasmatos Tribum Mundus, Phasmatos Tribum Mundus.

I could feel the wind around us, as it moved everything back in place.

When we opened our eyes, all there was left was some dust. I got to admit it was nice to be able to use my magic so freely like this.

"So, shall we use magic to clean up all the dust as well" I asked eagerly

Charlotte just shakes her head and says, "I don't think so, we still have plenty of time to waste, and I don't feel like going home to hear my mother's nagging".  
I couldn't help, but laugh at her, doing all she can to avoid her mother.

So that's what we did for the majority of the day, which was sweeping up and dusting the place clean. Then suddenly the door opened, and we saw a surprised Rebecca.

"You girls are the fastest cleaners I have ever seen" she exclaimed in shock as she looked at the attic.

"Well you know between the two of us we usually get things done pretty fast" Charlotte said as we smiled at each other.

"I am so glad I hired you two, maybe now things will finally get done around here" Rebecca exclaimed.

Charlotte mouthed I told you, towards me.

"So, Rebecca how is Betty Parris doing" I asked, curious to know if they are suspecting witchcraft or not.

"Like I told your Father and Reverend Parris, I believe the girl is faking. When she was brought back to her house her eyes were still fighting to stay closed and often moved her fingers. Your father however believes thinks something more sinister is a foot " Rebecca explained.

I gave a quick worried glance to Charlotte; this is defiantly bad.

Rebecca just shakes her head and smiles and us and says "Forgive me if I scared you girls. On the bright side, our little town will be visited by a lord within the coming weeks from England, I just found out yesterday.” 

“Lord?” both Charlotte and I questioned.

“Yes, from what I heard his name is Lord Klaus, and he is apparently very popular with the high-ranking members of the royal family.”

This was indeed surprising news, no one who wielded such a title as Lord has ever visited the colonies that I know of. I wonder if mother knew of him during her time In England.

“Do you know why he’s visiting” Charlotte asked.

Rebecca shook her head lightly “That I am afraid I do not know; all I know is him and some members of his family will be due to arrive by spring.”

Before we could reply Rebecca already changed the subject “Well since you girls did such a good job today, why don't you two go on home, I'm sure your father wants you home soon Grace, the sun will be setting soon".

"Thank you, Rebecca," we both said before we quickly took our leave.

When we left the house, Daniel was out there waiting.

"What are you doing here Daniel" I asked not expecting to see him at all.

"I wasn't supposed to come until later, but I figured Charlotte would use the easy way out of cleaning" he said putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You know me so well brother" she teased.

"You two are so much alike you should have been born twins" I said smiling at their playful gesture.

"Please Charlotte and I as twins, then who would I be able to boss around then" Daniel said giving Charlotte and me a funny look.

After noticing the setting sun Daniel, says "Come on Grace, we'll drop you off home first it's starting to get late"

"That's quite alright, I can manage to get home myself" I said, knowing it will be extra time on their hands. 

"What kind of man would I be if I let a young woman walk by herself near night" Daniel says giving me a stern look.

I gave him one of my famous looks as well and said "Honestly I'll be fine. Besides you guys live on the other side of town from me, no reason for you two to be out later than need to be, and then get in trouble with your mother."

It wasn't like I wasn't capable of walking home myself, even without magic I know I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't need no man to always fuss over me constantly, while it can be sweet, but it can get tiresome. Besides I could use the walk to gather my thoughts.

"She's right mother will get mad if we are out too late" Charlotte says turning to her brother.

Daniel looked conflicted for a minute before saying "Alright, I guess we'll see you than tomorrow Grace, promise me you’ll be careful".

I smiled and put my hand on my heart, as a gesture.

After saying our goodbyes, I started walking the path towards my house. Our house was close enough to the church, but far enough that we have our privacy.

Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and was surprised to see Christian Davis making his way towards me. It looks like he was just finishing working on the farm, from how dirty his clothes were.

"Christian what are you doing out here" I asked surprised to see him.

"I was finishing some crops for my father, when I saw you. What are you doing walking by yourself at this time" he asked looking a little concern?

"I just finished helping Rebecca Nurse with some cleaning and now I am on my way home" I informed him.

"W-Would you like me to e-escort you home?" he asked as he slurred over his words a bit and I could see a blush creeping up on his face.

That is so cute, I have never seen a man act so shy before, I just had to smile at that.

"You really don't have to, I'm sure you have work that you need to finish" I said not wanting to trouble him, his father was famous for his temper and I would not like for me to be the reason if he gets punished.

"I-I would like to, if you don't mind" he asks once again acting all shy.

I couldn't help but hold in a laugh as I smiled at him and said, "Of course I don't mind".

It was an uncomfortable silence as we walked towards my home. I really didn't know what I should say, I mean Christian and I have only ever exchange hellos or how are you in the passing. Our only real conversation was when we first meet, after I accidentally knocked into him racing Charlotte a year ago.

"It's a shame about the Reverend's daughter" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes, but I believe my father should be able to cure her, he always finds a way" I said, more like trying to convince myself.

Once again, we fell into an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but remember what Charlotte said earlier about Christian liking me. I must admit he certainty was one of the most attractive males in our town with his brown hair and blue eyes, it is surprising that he isn't in a courtship already.

"So how do you like working on the farm" I asked when I could no longer bear the silence even with a silly question like that.

"It's alright, I suppose I mean it gets meals on the table for my family and that's all that matters. Though I do wish I had a brother to help around the farm, my father is aging and most of the responsibility falls on me" he said. 

"If you don't mind me asking how many sisters you have?" I asked quite curious.

"I have 8 younger sisters" he said.

"8 sisters" I exclaimed quite shocked, while a lot townspeople do have a lot of children in case of disease, this must be the largest I have heard of so far.

Christian laughed a little at my expression, which is good which means he's less nervous now. He had a such an adorable laugh I must admit.

"I know it's amazing that out of all my parents nine children I am the only boy. Though it must be nice for you, to be an only child" he stated.

"Not really. I always imagined myself having a little brother or sister to play when I was growing up. My parents did try for a while to have another one, but it was not meant to be" I said remembering all the times when I would come from playing with Charlotte and Daniel or practicing my magic, and then there was no one else there but just my parents.

"I'm sorry I hope I did not upset you or anything" he said looking genuinely worried that he upset me.

I chuckled a bit at him and said "It's alright, it does not bother me anymore. After all my friends Charlotte and Daniel have been like siblings to me growing up".

"So, you and Daniel are not in a courtship?" he asked.

"Oh goodness No. He's more like a brother figure to me. Though I can see why you would think so, since Charlotte and him are known throughout the village for their promiscuous nature" I said laughing.

He also laughed at that last statement about Charlotte and Daniel, for some reason I can see by the relaxed look on his face now, he seemed happy when I mention that I wasn't in a courtship. 

"Forgive me for asking, but how come you are not in a courtship yet. It is surprising to me that a girl as beautiful as yourself has yet to have someone to try and court you" he asked.

I could feel my face starting to flush when he called me beautiful, and even my heart was starting to pound a little harder. I never had anyone ask me that before, and honestly, I never really considered it before myself. 

"I just want to make sure whoever I end up marrying, it's going to be for love and not for necessity. Most of the boys in town only seem to be interested in me for my looks and nothing else, when there is so much more to me than just how I appear. If the boys around here know how I really am, I think they lost each quickly since I am not the ideal woman. I'm not sure if that makes sense to you" I said not realizing how far I was going into it.

It was for the most part true, if any guy knew of my status of being a witch, then it would all be over for me. I didn’t want to be like my mother, having to hide such vital part of myself from the man that I love.

"No, it makes perfect sense to me, trust me" he said. 

I wonder what he meant by that, but before I could ask him, we reached the stone gate to my house.

"Why thank you for the walk home, it was most enjoyable" I said with a shy smile.

"It was my pleasure" he said giving my hand a kiss.

I could feel my skin getting all tingly from his kiss. I then turned around and started heading towards the house trying to get rid of the small smile on my face.  
..


End file.
